(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication control apparatus, and a communication system.
(ii) Related Art
Services of facsimile communication using Internet protocol (IP) via an IP network are available. Facsimile communications include Internet facsimile communication performed in accordance with International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) T.37 Standard and IP facsimile communication performed in accordance with ITU-T T.38 Standard.